Dream Sequence
by Janiefay123
Summary: This story follows a girl named Jasmine Gem through the twisted worlds of the games she had played mere hours before. Along the way she meets a few familiar faces-and masks. This story includes sutble hints of Pewdiecry along the way. Pewdiepie, ChaoticMonki, Tobuscus. This story was based off a dream I had the other day. other day Please enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke in a canopy bed. It was warm and inviting, that was until I opened my eyes. The sheets were a dark crimson color, matching the dark oak wood of the frame. I sat up and looked around to see an oak desk with a green velvet chair to accompany it. Atop the desk were a few papers and an unsettling amount of blood. I shivered and looked to the other side of the room to see an old wardrobe. Next to it was a large window covered with heavy curtains. I got out of the bed to open them, shivering as my bare feet hit the ground. I looked down to see I was in gray leggings and my blue hoodie (**AN: This is what I usually wear around my house. It is comfy. Don't judge**). A red sword hung at my hip. (The sword goes to a MH fan fiction I will have up soon.)My dirty blonde hair was in a neat bun perched atop my head, my bangs hanging into my eyes. I saw my hunting boots across the room. I calmly walked over to them and silently slid them on, lacing them. I tried to do it all as quiet as possible, still unknowing of my location. Light filled the room as I pulled aside the curtains. I looked out the window to see a foggy forest. I looked out over them to see nothing else, just a smoky haze of evergreens. I had seen this. It was all too familiar. I walked over to the desk, avoiding the blood puddle that led under the door and out into the hallway. I cringed at the smell of rotting flesh and blood. I shook off the feeling and braved myself as I continued to walk closer to the desk. I wiped all the fear from my mind and filled it with bravery and courage as best I could. By the time I reached it, I my mind was content and clear. I picked up the letter that sat among the blood and other useless items. It read:

'_Where dark and light meet, you shall find your way out. You need more than one soul to leave the castle. But be warned, the forest is ve-'_

I was unable to continue, as the words with blood. I sat it down gently with shaking hands. I quickly reminded myself to stay calm, for I needed to keep my sanity. I now knew where I was. I, Jasmine Gem, was in Amnesia. A horror game I had played mere hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/R: Sorry this took so long to update. Here is chapter two. I own nothing but my weird dreams and such.

There was no way this was real. It was a dream. Yes, a dream; that had to be it. There was no other explanation for how I ended up in this cursed place.

Smoothing out my hoodie, I began to go through the drawers of the desk, finding items I deemed useful. Dream or not, I was going to play the entire thing out.

"Oil." I whispered.

I looked around the room for other places to look. That was the first time I noticed the chest wedged in behind the bed frame. Dust flew up as I threw up the lid. I covered my mouth trying not to sneeze. The last thing I needed to do was to attract the grunt, or worse, the rake. I blindly searched around inside the dark chest. I felt my fingers slid over a glass surface. Shifting slightly, I let light shine in the chest long enough to see a glint of gold. Digging further down, I finally found the bottom, my fingers scraping along the old wood. I moved my hand, feeling it trace around the outline of a lantern. I grasped it and pulled up, freeing it from its confines.

I poured in the oil and strapped the lantern to my belt. I walked to the door, but a loud slash on the other side stopped me dead in my tracks. I ran to the wardrobe and threw open the door. I climbed inside and shut the door while pressing my back against the side. I looked through the small crack in the door to see the grunt staggering through the room. I bit my lip and took a step back, closing the door.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist as a hand flew up and covered my mouth. I struggled free and turned to look into sea foam blue eyes. I took a step back, not quiet believing what I saw.

A tall male with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue button up shirt with dark jeans stood in front of me. He wore large green headphones around his neck with a small frown on his face.

"P-pewdiepie?" I whispered. He nodded and offered a small smile before turning away and looking through a small hole in the wardrobe door.

"I think he's gone, but we should wait a bit longer to make sure." He whispered, turning to face me again.

"So, seems we're stuck together for awhile. Would you like to tell me your name? Hoodie suits you just fine, but I should assume you would like to be called be your name."


End file.
